


Falling In Love Will Kill You

by vvmpireking



Category: Marvel
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Pining, Spideypool - Freeform, a little bit of smut, a lot of fluff tho, maybe a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvmpireking/pseuds/vvmpireking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker and Wade Wilson are in love. They just don't know it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling In Love Will Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based off of this song!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_81KFYVcB3w

“Fuck, Wade!”

Peter tightened his arms behind Wade’s neck and his legs around his waist, panting out heavily. “H-harder!”

Wade grunted as he held Peter up, keeping him pinned against the wall. “Harder? Oh, you’re a naughty spider.”

“Would you shut up?” The younger male leaned up to capture Wade in a heated kiss, moving his hands from the man’s shoulders to his face, running his fingers over the scarred skin. 

The mercenary just made a muffled noise in return and kept Peter tight in his arms as he stumbled from the wall over to the bed, half-throwing Peter onto the mattress with their lips still locked. He snapped his hips forward, earning him a loud, throaty moan from the boy underneath him.

“You like that?” Wade pulled away from the kiss and smirked, admiring Peter’s red cheeks and messy hair. Fuck, he looked so cute like that. 

“I guess.” Peter replied breathily, averting Wade’s gaze. Yeah, Peter did like it. A lot. 

The man bowed his head down to kiss over Peter’s neck, then down to his collarbones. Peter moaned and arched his back up. “W-Wade, I’m--” He gasped and whined, rolling his hips up in desperation. 

“Oh, you just made such a mess, baby boy!” Wade ran his hands over Peter’s hips, which made the boy squirm even more. “Don’t you worry your pretty little ass, though. I’ll make an even bigger mess out of you.” He thrusted forward one last time and let out a loud groan. “Shit!”

Peter gasped and tensed up, his arms shooting to the side to grab a handful of the sheets, and his vision starting to go blurry. “Wade!” He panted out, Peter’s chest rising and falling rapidly. 

Wade was panting too. He slowly pulled out of Peter then rolled next to him, tugging the boy closer. Peter hid his face in Wade’s chest, still letting out soft breaths. Wade smiled.

“You did great, Petey.” He softly kissed Peter’s head. 

Peter growled at him. It was more of a playful growl now, maybe even affectionate. He was a lot less hostile than the first time he met the mercenary. Wade always thought it was cute for some reason. 

“My ass really hurts,” is all Peter mumbled before drifting off to sleep, curled up close to Wade.

 

Peter’s eyes slowly fluttered open, then he squinted at the light coming through Wade’s bedroom windows. He whined at the bright light and hid his face again. Oh, there was something warm there. He furrowed his brows and ran his fingers down the rough skin. Wade’s skin. Oh, yeah. That was Wade. Peter smiled stupidly and nuzzled into the man’s chest. Wade. Peter liked Wade. He shifted himself a little to move closer to the sleeping man. 

“Pete?” Muttered a sleepy, gravelly voice. “Pete, baby, what are you doing?”

The boy circled his fingers over Wade’s scarred chest. “G’morning.” He replied quietly. 

“Good morning.” Wade looked a little confused, but he decided not to question it. Affectionate Peter was definitely not something to complain about. 

Peter yawned and looked up at Wade, fluttering his eyelashes. Wade groaned. 

“I’m sticky.” Peter told him.

 

In no time, Wade was carrying Peter to the shower. Peter said he could walk the twenty feet it took to get there, but Wade told him he shouldn’t strain himself. 

They stood under the spray of the water together, Peter rubbing shower gel all over Wade’s chest with his eyes closed while Wade massaged coconut shampoo into Peter’s hair. Peter didn’t care for coconut, but Wade liked it. So Peter didn’t argue. 

“Do you have work today?” Peter asked Wade, hoping they’d be able to spend the day together too. 

“Yeah.” The man grumbled as he rinsed Peter’s hair. “I’ll be gone for a few days, actually.”

Peter felt his heart sink a little. “How many days?”

“Three at most.” He put a finger under Peter’s chin and lifted it so the boy was looking at him. “I’ll bring you something back from my trip, how about that?”

The young hero looked up at Wade and smiled a little. “Yeah, sure. I should probably spend more time studying anyway.” 

Wade softly patted Peter’s cheeks. “That’s my responsible spider-boy!”

 

It had only been a few hours since Peter left Wade’s house and he already missed him to death. Wade was on his way to Canada and Peter was all alone in New York. He frowned and pulled his phone out of his pocket for the hundredth time. Still no calls, no texts, nothing from Wade. 

“Peter?” 

Gwen’s voice snapped Peter out of his daze. He looked up at her.. She was sitting cross-legged on Peter’s bed, and Peter was lying on his semi-clean floor. “Huh?”

She sighed and threw a pillow at him. “How’re things going with Wade? Are you two dating yet?”

“No.” Peter groaned and rolled onto his side, letting the phone fall out of his hand. “I wish.”

“He has really never ever brought it up?” Gwen asked that a million times, and the answer was always the same.”

“No!” Peter said again with a frown. “I don’t… I don’t know how to bring it up either. I think he likes me… and I really like him. I like him a lot. Oh, god. What do I do.” He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. “I’m acting like some kid with a giant crush.”

“Well. You do have a giant crush on Wade.” She pointed out.

“I know! Fuck. I do. I have a giant crush on him. Fuck.” He continued to mutter things to himself.

Gwen rolled his eyes at him. “Why don’t you just tell him how you feel? You have a few days until he gets back. Just think about how you’ll do it.”

“Do what?” Peter blinked up at her.

“You’re going to ask him out, obviously!” She looked at Peter like he was hopeless. 

He groaned again.

 

“I miss you.” Wade’s voice was still the same over the phone. 

Peter was curled up in bed with his phone to his ear. “Miss you too.” He said.

“This motel is sketchy as hell.” Wade told him. “I can hear the people upstairs going at it. I feel like the ceiling is going to cave in. I’m scared, Petey.”

That made Peter smile. “Gross.”

Wade nodded, even though he knew Peter couldn’t see him. “Yeah. That should be us.”

“Shut up!” Peter grinned wider. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“Mmm.” The boy rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. “Bring me back a maple leaf or something.”

Wade laughed. “Sure thing, baby boy.”

That nickname always gave Peter butterflies. “I should go now. I have class in the morning.”

“Oh, fuck your class.” The mercenary changed the channel on the shitty motel tv. “Only kidding. Bad Deadpool!” He cursed to himself. “Stay in school. Don’t do drugs. Do your homework. Ooh, Ghost Adventures is on.”

Peter was still smiling. “You suck.”

“You know I do.” Wade smiled too. “Goodnight, Petey-pie.”

“Goodnight.” 

There was a long pause, like both of them still had something to say. Peter got nervous and said a quick “bye” before hanging up. 

“Idiot.” He said to himself. 

He had so many things to say to Wade. 

 

Day 2 without Wade.

“I miss him.” Peter said.

Gwen handed him a cup of ramen noodles. “I know.” She replied. 

He took the cup of noodles and stuck a fork into it. “I didn’t do my physics homework.” 

She fake gasped. “Peter Parker, not doing his homework?”

Peter rolled his eyes and slurped up the ramen. “Shut up.” He said with his mouth full. “I just forgot.”  
Gwen rested her chin in her hands as she watched him from across the table. “He’ll be back soon, you know. It’s only been a day.”

“Yeah.” He shrugged and stirred the noodles around with his fork. “I’m really nervous.”

She gave him a comforting smile. “It’ll be fine, Peter. Just be honest with him.”

“What if he doesn’t actually like me back?!” Peter held his head in his hands.

“You’re joking, right?” Gwen looked at him incredulously. 

Peter shook his head, his hands still covering his face. “Do you really think this is a good idea?” 

 

He and Wade had been together for months. And by “together”, he means they’ve been sleeping with each other. Peter started out hating Wade. He was crude and never shut up. Then, one day, Peter woke up in some fancy-ass apartment, in some fancy-ass bed, wearing a giant knitted sweater, and he was covered in bandages. Wade was there, reading a book in a chair next to the bed. 

“Hey, Spidey.” Wade looked over at Peter.

Peter’s face paled. “Wade, what am I doing here?! And why is my…” He panicked and covered his face with his hands. “Oh my god. No, no no no. You… d-don’t tell anyone.” Wade had seen his face. That was probably on the list of the things he never wanted to happen. 

“Hey, webs, calm down. I won’t tell anyone.” Wade’s voice was so gentle. It was strange. “You got knocked out by that lizard guy, and shit, there was blood everywhere. I know you wouldn’t want the paramedics seeing your face or anything.” He seemed really nervous. “I’m sorry, I know I wasn’t supposed to look, but your head was bleeding a lot too, I just…” 

“It’s fine.” Peter started to feel dizzy, and a little sick to his stomach. He felt like he should probably thank Wade, but he couldn’t bring himself to say the words.

“Hey, uh,” Wade fidgeted in his seat. “You’re kinda cute, you know?”

Peter just blinked at him. “What?” 

The mercenary scratched at the material of his Deadpool mask. “Uh. What’s your name?”

“Peter. Peter Parker.” He glanced around the bedroom. “This is your house?”

Wade nodded. “Yeah?”  
“Oh.” Peter looked down at his hands. They were covered with hello kitty band-aids. His face heated up after he thought about how Wade took all this time and effort to patch him up.

“Those are the only ones I have.” Wade told him. 

“They’re fine.” He looked over at Wade and grinned.

When Wade saw that grin, he knew he was fucked. 

 

Fast forward a few days to Wade and Peter sitting together on the roof of some building. Peter’s mask was off. Wade was next to him, mask on. 

“Pleaaase.” Peter moved closer to Wade, his hand reaching up for his mask. 

“No way, sweetheart.” Wade grabbed Peter’s wrist. “That ain’t a good idea.” 

The boy frowned. “Come on, you’ve seen mine. It’s not fair.”

True, Wade thought. He sighed and tugged at the end of his mask. “Please promise me you won’t throw up.”

Peter furrowed his brows. “Of course I won’t.” 

Wade sighed and pulled off his mask, but kept his head down. Peter reached out to turn Wade’s face toward him. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Wade’s face. Not that it was bad, he just… didn’t expect that. His face was all scarred. It was kind of cute, in a fucked up way. 

Peter had a really overwhelming urge to kiss him. Wade didn’t back away when Peter leaned closer to him, but he was really fucking confused. He laughed nervously.

“I thought you would scream and run away. That’s usually the reaction I get.”

“What? No…” Peter’s hand came up to cup Wade’s scarred cheek. “I-I mean, it’s not bad.”

Wade put his hand on top of Peter’s and leaned forward too. “How old are you again?”

“Nineteen.” He breathed, his heart pounding in his chest. 

“Good.” The mercenary closed the gap between them and softly kissed Peter. 

Peter closed his eyes and kissed back. Wade’s lips were rough, and he tasted like… cherries? The point was, Wade tasted good. And he was good at kissing. Peter had no fucking idea what he was even doing, but he liked it. He smiled over Wade’s lips, and he could feel Wade smiling too. Peter’s hand moved from Wade’s cheek to behind his neck, trying to pull the man closer. Wade tugged Peter closer by his waist. They kissed just like that for a while.

 

Then, a few days after that, Peter hung out at Wade’s house. 

They decided to watch a scary movie together, because Peter didn’t like watching them alone, and Wade wanted an excuse to be close to Peter again. 

Peter jumped and tightened his grip on Wade’s arm during a jumpscare. 

Wade slipped an arm around Peter’s waist. Smooth.

“What the hell are they doing?” Peter motioned toward the TV. “They’re having sex in a fucking haunted asylum.” He was still very obviously scared.

“That’s kind of hot, though.” Wade replied and looked down at Peter. The boy looked at him like he was crazy.

He must have done something right, though, because they were making out again. Peter was sitting on Wade’s lap, his arms wrapped tight behind Wade’s neck. Wade was really handsy, squeezing Peter’s thighs, pinching his hips. It made Peter squirm, and, well, Wade liked that. Then, Peter started to grind down onto Wade. 

Shit, shit, fuck. Wade groaned and moved his hands back to Peter’s ass, giving a light squeeze before pulling the boy closer to him. 

“Wade…” Peter whined. 

“Yeah, baby boy?” Wade murmured, his hands starting to sneak up Peter’s shirt. 

Peter looked away in embarrassment. “I want you to…” He bit his lip. Fuck me? No, that sounded too vulgar. “Um.” He shifted himself on Wade’s lap. Oh, someone was hard. His face went redder.

“You wanna fuck?” At least Wade knew how to be upfront about it.

“Yeah.” He wet his lips eagerly. 

Soon Wade had Peter pinned beneath him on his bed. Peter was nervous. Wade didn’t want to mess this up.

“Relax, baby.” Wade’s slick fingers slowly teased Peter open. The hero sucked in a deep breath and gripped tighter at the sheets. “I’ll be gentle, okay?”

Peter nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get used to the strange new feeling. It didn’t hurt, but he couldn’t tell if he liked it yet either. 

Wade slid his two fingers in further. Peter squirmed. He curled his fingers.

“Oh… f-fuck!” The younger male let out a gasp and arched his back up. “W-Wade! Shit--”

The mercenary smirked. “Oh, found it.” 

Peter was panting hard. “That felt… ah… d-do it again.” He stuttered. 

“Only if you’re a good boy. Yeah?” Wade slowly removed his fingers, watching Peter. “Are you ready?” 

He nodded and let out a breath. “I’ve never really… done this before.” Peter said quietly. 

Wade blinked at him. “You’ve never had a dick up your ass?”

Peter cringed at Wade’s choice of words, but shook his head. “N-no.”

“Okay.” The man breathed out. “Okay. You really want to do this with me? Like, this is your first time, I don’t know if I’ll--”

“Shut up.” Peter grabbed Wade’s face so he’d look at him. “I want to do this with you, Wade. I trust you.” 

Wade felt his heart beat fast and his breath catch in his throat. Peter trusted him. That was something he hadn’t heard from anyone in a long time. He stared down at the boy. God, he was gorgeous. Flawless, even. It’s like everything made sense when he was around Peter. That’s when it hit him. 

He loved Peter. 

Wade Wilson, the mercenary, was in love with Peter Parker. 

 

Gwen stared at Peter. “You don’t think it’d be a good idea?”

He moved his hands from his face and made a frustrated noise. “Fuck.”

She raised a brow curiously. “Now what is it?”

“I think I’m in love with him.” Peter said. 

“No shit.” Gwen flicked Peter’s head.

“Ow!”

“When he gets back, you’re going to tell him how you feel. And then you guys will, like, I don’t know. Do something gross.” She stood up and smiled at him. “Tell me how it goes, yeah?” Gwen stood up and walked to the door of Peter’s apartment. “Seeya later, webhead.” Then she left. 

 

“I got you that maple leaf you wanted.” 

Peter smiled and hugged his knees to his chest as he listened to Wade’s voice over the phone. “Don’t rip it or anything.” He said.

“I’ll try not to.” Wade paused. “I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

“‘I can’t wait either.” Peter’s heart did a flip. He was both excited and scared for tomorrow. 

The line was silent for a bit, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Just knowing Wade was there was comforting. 

“Hey, Pete?”

“Yeah?”

Wade exhaled. “I just miss you.” 

“I miss you too.” 

 

It was the next day. Peter was waiting for Wade at the airport. He shifted nervously as he stood outside the gates, surrounded by families and business people hurrying all over the place. That only made him more anxious. He turned his attention back to the gate. A familiar figure in a red suit was walking out with a duffel bag over his shoulder.

Wade.

Peter instantly started running over to him.

“Baby boy! I missed y--”

Peter’s arms were around Wade immediately, his face buried in the man’s chest. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Wade smelled so good, and he was so warm. Peter smiled to himself. 

“Oh, what’re you…” Wade set his duffel bag down and wrapped his arms around Peter too. “Baby?”

“I missed you so much, Wade.” He muttered into Wade’s chest, squeezing him tighter. “So much.”

Wade didn’t tell Peter to loosen his arms, even though Peter was practically crushing him. Hugging a guy with super strength was a problem sometimes. “I missed you too, sugar.” He said breathily. “Wanna get out of here?”

Peter pulled back a little and nodded, staring up at Wade.

Wade stared back with adoration. If Peter had a halo, he wouldn’t be surprised. “Let’s go, then.” He swung the duffel bag back onto his shoulder and reached out for Peter’s hand. Peter grabbed onto it tightly. Everyone was staring, but neither of them cared. 

 

“How was work?” Peter was squishing Wade’s cheeks together. He laid across the couch with his head in Peter’s lap.

“Sucked.” Wade replied. “Got stabbed a few times.”

Peter pursed his lips. “Wade, I told you to be safe.”

He shrugged. “I’m ten thousand dollars richer though.”

“Jesus.” Peter looked down at Wade. He couldn’t help but smile. 

Wade smiled back.

He looked so perfect. Peter needed to tell him. He had to say it out loud so Wade could hear it. “Wade.” 

“What is it, baby boy?” Wade turned his eyes up to the ceiling. 

“I’m in love with you.” He blurted out. 

Wade looked back at Peter with wide eyes. Did he… hear that right? Wade slowly sat up, his eyes still on Peter. Love? Love? “You--”

“Fuck, fuck fuck fuck. Shit.” Peter slowly moved away from Wade. “I’m sorry. I had to say it. If you don’t feel the same way, that’s fine. I’m sorry. Shit.” He covered his eyes with the palms of his hands and started to shake. 

“Peter.” Wade’s voice was soft. He grabbed Peter’s wrists, trying to tug the boy closer. “Peter, baby, will you say that again?”

He was trembling. Peter was so fucking scared that Wade was about to reject him. “I’m. I’m in love with… with you.” He stuttered out, refusing to meet Wade’s gaze. 

Wade gently moved Peter’s hands from his face. “I love you, Peter.”

Peter looked up at Wade. His face was red and he was almost in tears. “What?”

“I said I love you. I’m in love with you.” He leaned in closer to Peter. “I have been for a while now.” 

The boy choked out a relieved sob and grabbed Wade’s face. “God, I’m so stupid.” He muttered, then kissed Wade.

Wade kissed back, cupping Peter’s cheek softly. “You’re not.” He muttered over the boy’s lips.

Peter pulled back, his hands still on Wade’s face. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I love you.” He said again.

“I love you too.” Wade said back.

The hero hid his face in Wade’s neck, his hands gripping tightly onto the material covering the man’s chest. “I’m so glad.” 

They sat on the couch, just holding each other.

 

“Hey, Petey, you know what this suit is made of?” Wade asked him.

“Spandex?” Peter replied, furrowing his brows. 

“No, you’re supposed to say-- actually, it’s fine. Boyfriend material, Peter. It’s made of boyfriend material.”

Peter blushed. “Shut up.”

“So, you’ll date me?” Wade asked hopefully. 

“I guess.” Peter smiled and wrapped his arms around Wade, then kissed him lovingly.

Wade kept Peter close as he kissed him back. He was totally getting laid tonight.


End file.
